Dwayne
|pets = Puggsy (dog) Tibbs (cat) Charlie (dog) Killer (gerbil) Robo (robot dog)|friends = |enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Copy Cat, Doctor Frederick, Frederick's shadow, Shadow Animals, Dark Heart, Evil King Matthew, Bud and Lou, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Evil King Matthew's servants, Evil Robot Matthew and the other Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, The Big Bad Wolf, The Three Bad Wolves, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Chief|likes = His family and friends, protecting others, his friendship with Quinton, spending time with his brothers, music, singing and dancing,|dislikes = Family drama, Hornhead, danger, not being there for Gaspard and the gang, violence, being an orphan, murder,|powers = Physical strength, speed, excellent marksmanship, advanced martial arts, high intelligence, cybernetic skills (after being made into a cyborg)|weapons = Fists, gun, cybernetic weapons|fate = Revived and rebuilt by Gaspard after being killed in a planet explosion; reunited with the gang.|inspiration = Frankie Henderson from Madea's Family Reunion}}Dwayne '''is the eldest brother of Gaspard, Charles and Sierra, a police officer and one of the main tritagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Dwayne was born on March 4, 1992 and was the first-born child of Robert and Giselle Wooten. Dwayne lived a quiet and happy life with his parents. Charles was born after Dwayne turned 16. Their relationship was steady since Dwayne was mostly at school longer than Charles. After graduating from high school, Dwayne started college. His four years at college went by very fast. After graduating from college, Matthew was born and Dwayne spent a good amount of time with his youngest brother. A couple of months later, Dwayne left for the police academy. He bid his parents and brothers a tearful farewell. His years at the police academy went smoothly. He learned that his parents were killed in explosion. He was sadden to hear about his parents' death and being an orphan but he was glad that his brothers were safe. After graduating from the police academy, Dwayne immediately went to find his brothers, but on the way to the bus station, Dwayne was hit in the head with some kind of laser. After getting up, Dwayne lost the memory of his brothers. He moved into an apartment with his roommate, Quinton Murphy who was his partner at the Columbia Police Department. However, Dwayne started feeling strange due to the side effects of that laser beam that hit him. He starts wonder where he came from and whose his family. Personality Dwayne is portrayed as humble, friendly, sociable, diligent, and reliable. Just like his youngest brother, Dwayne tries not to engage into any kind of violence or confrontation. He was completely unaware of Charles' bitter hatred towards Dwayne until they were alone. Dwayne did everything he could to avoid violence with Charles but after he ruined his hair with water that's when Dwayne lost his temper. Dwayne can express his anger very violently if he can't control it. Dwayne has two sides of his brotherly nature. He immediately becomes fun-loving and playful when he spends time with his brothers. He immediately becomes sympathetic and comforting when there is some problems with his brothers. He has his brothers' best interests at heart. While Matthew and Charles get anxious at times, Dwayne gets very anxious when he tries to help somebody. He's afraid he might fail and disappoint his loved ones. Just like his younger brothers, Dwayne is extremely brave and is willing to make sacrifices for the ones he loves even if it will cause him a lot of pain and misery. Dwayne can reconcile with someone very playfully like he did with Charles after they flew on Dogmobile. Physical Appearance Dwayne is a tall, slender and muscular African-American man with long black hair that's tied in dreadlocks. He has a slight goatee and green eyes. His police uniform is a navy blue police uniform with a black belt that has all of his paraphernalia. His clothing outside of work is a blue sweat shirt with grey jeans. After being made into a cyborg, Dwayne remains the same as he was before but in an episode where Evil Robot Matthew kidnaps Dwayne, under his chest is the entire mechanism that includes circuits and all the weapons that Matthew designed him with. Powers and Abilities * '''Athletic Strength: Judging by Dwayne's appearance and the way he said that he was an expert wrestler in high school, Dwayne is shown to tremendously strong. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Dwayne also gained tremendous speed from exercising and his time at the academy as well. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Dwayne shares the same kind of intellect from his parents and brothers. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''While Dwayne was in the police academy, he became very skilled in shooting. * '''Martial Artists: '''Dwayne also aced the advanced martial arts in his times at the police academy. * '''Cybernetic Skills: '''After being made into a cyborg, Dwayne gained superhuman strength, speed, and increased eyesight. Appearances The Third Wooten The episode starts with Dwayne in the bullpen, where he and his partner, Quinton are about to get their assignments from Chief Troy. Their assignment was to stop an incoming bank robbery. They drove to the Columbia National Bank where they got the workers and visitors to safety. The bank robbers and showed up and the officers attacked them with a shoot out. The bank robbery became intense when Dwayne and Quinton ran out of bullets in their guns. Luckily, Matthew came and rescued the officers by using his advanced martial arts against the bank robbers. After leaving the bank, Dwayne and Quinton were amazingly shocked by Matthew's Kung-Fu skills. On the way back, Chief Troy and his wife, Denise asked the officers if they could bring Matthew by the police station, so they meet him. The next day, Dwayne and Quinton were about to stop by Matthew's school and bring him to the police station, so the Chief can meet him. As Dwayne and Quinton were walking to the exit, one of the bank robbers who were released shot Dwayne down. Quinton called the ambulance and Matthew noticed there was something wrong when he saw Dwayne being pushed into an ambulance. Matthew and Quinton drive to the hospital where they learn that Dwayne lost a large amount of blood since the bullet was close to the spine. Dr. Cat that the surgery would be success if Matthew could donate some blood. Back at the Wooten Mansion, Matthew asks Charles if Dwayne was their eldest brother and he didn't know because of the erased memory. With the brothers not being sure if Dwayne is their eldest brother, Matthew used his DNA scanner to see if the results from the doctor was correct. The DNA strands were matches; Matthew, Charles, and Dwayne are brothers. While Matthew and the others were overjoyed to hear the news, Charles was completely shocked. In the lab, Matthew was showing Dwayne, his inventions (including the Cyborg-O-Tron). Dwayne enjoyed spending time with Matthew while Charles grew jealous of Dwayne. At dinner, Dwayne grew fonder to Rebecca and the others. After dinner, Dwayne was shown to be sleeping in Charles' room, much to his dismay. The next day, Matthew and the gang went to the Columbia Apartments to get Dwayne's items. Matthew informed Charles that Dwayne is downstairs fixing Dogmobile. After Matthew left the house, Charles filled his water bottle with a great amount and went downstairs to confront Dwayne and tell him to stop "stealing" his brother and friends. Dwayne warned Charles to stop the argument. Charles pretended that he has calmed down and offered Dwayne a bottle of water. He threw the water on Dwayne and ruined his hair. That lead to a subsequent fistfight and it stopped when Matthew and the gang got back from the apartments. Shocked and angered at Charles' violent and jealous behavior, Matthew angrily ran up to his room. Eddie took Dwayne upstairs to put some healing formula on his black eye and bruises. Meanwhile, Matthew, Rebecca, Brodi, and Eddie scolded Charles on his poor treatment towards Dwayne. During the argument, Blitz was being chased by a bird-like monster. The gang saved Blitz and scared the monster away. Blitz told Matthew that the creature came from a portal that just appeared. The gang learned that the creature came from the planet Zentron which is a million light years from Earth. Matthew knew that he and the gang won't be able to defeat the monsters that might come out by just using weapons. That's when he had the idea of making mechanical supersuits. While Matthew was making the supersuits, he upgraded Dogmobile with an advanced radar system and sonic cannon. While Metal Matthew would locate Hornhead, Matthew took Charles and Dwayne for a test fly and during the test flight, Charles and Dwayne are able to make amends to each other much to Matthew's joy. Metal Matthew located Hornhead on a remote island and the gang flew to that island. They infiltrated the lair and saw Hornhead's planet wormhole generator. They watched a video which was recorded at the Columbia Police Department years ago. The gang learned that Hornhead showed his machine to Chief Troy and the other police officers but unfortunately, the creature that was released from the portal became threatened by the excited photographers and transformed into a savage beast. Hornie shot the beast back into the portal and Chief Troy angrily told Hornhead to leave and take his invention away. Matthew and the gang thought that Hornhead wanted to have revenge against the world for his rejection. Hornhead appeared and ordered his monsters to attack the Wooten Gang. By using their supersuits, the gang bravely fought the monsters. Rebecca used her x-ray vision to see what was the source of Hornhead's power and it was his headset. Matthew grabbed Hornhead's headset by knocking him down. Hornhead revealed to the Wooten brothers, that he was the one who erased the memory of Dwayne and tore the picture of him out of the family portrait. After learning that, an enraged Matthew attempted to murder Hornhead by obliterating him. Charlie and Metal Matthew disabled the sonic cannon before Matthew killed Hornhead. Matthew angrily scolds the gang members while Eddie scolds Matthew for his murderous state. Upon realizing that the radar system was damaged when Charlie and Metal Matthew disabled the sonic cannon. He ordered Charles and Dwayne to get in Dogmobile and leaves the island, abandoning Eddie and the others. Back in the lab in the house, Charles and Dwayne learned that Matthew wanted to kill Hornhead was out of extreme sadness since he took Dwayne away from the family and that he never his younger brothers until now. Dwayne quickly comforted Matthew by telling him that before he lost his memory, he was able to meet Matthew once he was born and that he spent a good amount of time with him before they were separated. Eddie and the gang flew back to the mansion to comfort Matthew after they learned that he only tried to kill Hornhead out of extreme sadness. Before the gang left the mansion, they learned that Hornhead only wants revenge against Chief Troy because he applied for the job, Chief Troy rejected all of his applications to exact horrible vengeance on the Chief and his wife for his rejection. The gang quickly rushed to the CPD where Hornhead had the Chief and his wife in his clutches and was attempting to kill them both by throwing them into the portal. With Hornhead getting very close in succeeding, he doesn't want any interference from the Wooten Gang, so he creates different hazards to let them die. Luckily, Matthew used his considerable wisdom to guide his friends to freedom. Upon realizing that there was a beacon on the monsters and that they'll only stay alive if the beacon is still on their head, Matthew orders the gang member to destroy every last beacon on the monster. After destroying the beacons and defeating the monsters, the Wooten brothers destroy Hornhead's headset and throws it at the generator causing it to fall to the ground. The portal was still on and was going to explode when the planet explodes. By using the helmet's super senses, Charles and Dwayne found the missing piece of the family portrait. The Wooten brothers flew the portal to retrieve the missing piece since it's the only family portrait of the Wooten brothers with Robert and Giselle before they died. The found the photo and was going to head back home but a piece of debris hit Dwayne and knocked him down. Matthew and Charles came down to his aid. The brothers had less than a minute before the portal and planet would explode. Dwayne knew how he could save his brothers before the portal and planet exploded. Scared and sad that Matthew will lose Dwayne like he lost his parents, Dwayne promised Matthew that he'll always be with his brothers no matter where he goes. Before leaving his brothers, Dwayne gave Matthew his helmet to remember him by. He punched the rock to the exit of the portal while Dwayne fell down into the void of space. Upon learning about Dwayne's sacrifice, the gang were going to miss Dwayne very much. Two months later, Matthew was able to move on in life along with Charles and the gang members. While Matthew and Charles were unpacking Dwayne's new supersuit, they discovered that Dwayne's helmet had a plastic bag with a lock of Dwayne's hair inside. Matthew knew that this be a perfect opportunity to build a cybernetic replica of Dwayne with his personality and memories. After finishing the cybernetic replica of Dwayne, the Wooten brothers and gang were reunited with Dwayne. With Dwayne having his memories and personality back, he was welcomed back to the CPD and remained a member of the Wooten Gang. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Dwayne will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:African-American characters Category:Geniuses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Animated Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Orphans Category:Police officers Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Detectives Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Wise characters Category:Wizards Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Pilots Category:Time Travelers